Second Chances
by jacey1210
Summary: Sabrina Gray is one of 100 juvenile delinquents sent to Earth from the Ark. They all have a shot a new beginning, but with hostile indigenous, strange animals, and secrets no one wants to share, will they be able to survive? {Eventual Bellamy/OC}
1. Chapter 1: Unfamiliarity

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the morons who had slipped out of their seats and were floating aimlessly through the air, weightless in space. Fingering the electronic cuff on her left wrist, she breathed in sharply as the ship picked p speed, hurtling rapidly towards Earth.

"Hey, we'll be fine!" yelled a voice from her right. Tilting her head a fraction of an inch, she locked eyes with a curly haired guy who had a huge grin slapped across his face. "Think of it as an adventure!" His brown eyes flashed eagerly in the bright, blinking lights of the ship.

"Yep," she muttered, flashing him a brief smile, "Fun." The brunette's smile drooped as he reached over to pat her arm.

"I'm Jasper. Jordan. Jasper Jordan," he finished sheepishly, wide grin now back in place.

"Sabrina." There were a lot of things she'd wanted to do before she died, and have a heart-to-heart with a complete stranger onboard a flying deathship was definitely not one of them.

Jasper blinked expectantly, arm close enough to hers that she could feel the excited heat radiating off of him.

"Gray," she sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just-I don't wanna die," she breathed, looking away from Jasper to her boots. "Sorry."

Jasper furrowed his brows.

"Sabrina. Sab. Brina? I'm gonna go with Brina," he mused, ignoring her look of utter disbelief. "Brina, think of this as a fresh start. I mean, you trust the Ark engineers, right?"

Sabrina tilted her head in assent, watching Jasper's hands fiddle twitchily with his seatbelt, seat, pants, anything within a ten inch radius. "So trust that this ship'll withstand the impact."

"And if we die after getting out of the ship?" she asked dryly, brief moment of hope extinguished. Jasper grinned.

"I'd rather die on Earth than in a cell," he finished, wiggling in his seat, "Relax. We'll survive."

Sabrina felt herself smiling as she looked up at Jasper, who was grinning shamelessly at her, brown eyes bright. "Feeling better?" She nodded, flashing him a grateful look.

"Much."

Suddenly, the ship jolted downwards, vibrating and rattling with the sound of metal clanging against metal. Her seat began to warm up, and sharp grinding sounds began to emanate from the walls around her. Grabbing onto Jasper's thigh, she felt his hand wrap around her forearm as she closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"Brina? Sabrina?" Blinking away the darkness, Sabrina opened her eyes to see her fellow criminals unbuckling themselves from their seats and moving towards the exit. The ship's lights flickered on and off as Jasper and a dark-haired boy peered anxiously into her face. "Can you stand up?" Jasper began unbuckling her seatbelt as the Asian boy smiled encouragingly.

"You blacked out as soon as we hit the atmosphere," he rattled off, not unkindly, "It's a good thing you had your seatbelt on, or…" his voice trailed off as she caught sight of the limp body a few feet away on the metallic floor.

"You cool?" asked Jasper, offering Sabrina a hand. Gripping his wrist, she pulled herself to her feet, shaking the dark spots from her vision. "Brina, this is Monty. Monty, this is Brina."

Monty smiled awkwardly, and Sabrina grinned. God, they were alive!

"We can't open the doors!" protested a voice from the huddle of teenagers crowding the exit. "The air might be toxic!" A small, blonde female was standing between the crowd and the doors as a tall, olive-skinned guy approached.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway," he responded, faintly annoyed. The blonde glared pointedly at him as he smirked confidently down at her.

"Hey! Bellamy?" called a voice, feminine, but slightly deeper than the blonde's. A dark-haired girl moved out from the crowd to approach the tall male. His eyes widened, and Sabrina blinked. He wasn't bad looking.

Turning towards Jasper, she edged slightly closer to her two friends, the blonde's words ringing in her ears. _We're all dead anyway._ _Air is toxic. All dead._

Feeling something between her fingers, Sabrina looked down to see two of Jasper's digits interlaced with hers. He'd seemed to have already noticed she wasn't a huge fan of hand-holding, and had found an acceptable alternative.

Monty smiled encouragingly at her when the sound of metal scraping against metal tore through the air. Blinking at the sudden light that filled the ship, Sabrina looked past the crowd and into sunlight.

In the middle of the crowd and flanked by Jasper and Monty, Sabrina followed Bellamy, his sister, and the blonde.

"We're back, bitches!" shouted the sister, her brother clapping her on the back. The rest of the hundred sprinted after the siblings, whooping and cheering as they trampled through trees and grass.

"We're alive!" yelled Jasper, throwing both hands into the air, "We made it!" Monty was simply turning around in place, taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of Earth. Looking down at her feet, Sabrina dug the toe of her boot into soft, loamy soil, watching it compress spongily below the metal tip of her shoe.

Breathing in deeply, she felt herself begin to laugh. This was what being free felt like. This was a fresh start, just like Jasper had said. Wait, where was-

"We need to get to Mount Weather," said the blonde, teeth gritted in frustration. Bellamy shifted his weight, his sister at his side. An African American teen with a glare etched onto his features stood next to the blonde.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us," retorted Bellamy, "Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." The boy next to the blonde immediately began to list every single reason why the entire group should go until a sharp-nosed brunette began moving closer to him.

"Wells Jaha," snarled the brunette, getting in Wells' face. Sabrina watched Wells fall backwards, the brunette immediately diving after him, hands clenched in fists-

A smirking boy with shoulder-length hair dropped through the air to land between the two, shielding Wells from his attacker.

"He's only got one leg, Murphy," he interjected smoothly, "How about you wait 'til it's a fair fight?" She watched Murphy glare at Wells' rescuer before backing into his band of followers.

"Sabrina, look at this," whispered Monty, tapping her shoulder. She turned around, gaze following his pointed finger towards a patch of red berries.

"Ginseng," she responded immediately. Training to be a doctor on the Ark seemed like it'd have its perks on Earth. Bending down to pick the berries, Sabrina heard an appreciative whistle from behind her.

"Earth has nice views, but this one takes the cake," smirked a voice from behind her. Wells' rescuer fell into step beside her as she attempted to walk away. "You seem to know a lot about plants." He paused, waiting for her name. She turned her head in the opposite direction, face emotionless. There was no way in hell she was going to let this guy try to talk his way into her pants. He didn't seem phased, filling the silence with his name. "Finn Collins. When you decide to tell me your name, I have a proposition for you. You seem to be good with plants, which could be useful, and I can keep you alive. Something I'd find very useful, if I were you."

Sabrina looked up at him, examining his face. He seemed honest enough, but then again, he'd just been staring at her ass. On the other hand, surviving seemed like a good idea. Feeding him non-poisonous plants was a small price to pay for her life. Finn looked like he would be able to hold his own if it came down to it.

"Sabrina." He flashed her a wide grin, teeth pearly white.

"See you around, Sabrina," he called over his shoulder, following Jasper, the blonde, Bellamy, Bellamy's sister, and a few others deeper into the forest. Probably going to explore the area.

She turned around to toss the berries to Monty, who slid them into a small, brown cloth pouch.

"Wanna keep looking?" she questioned, gesturing vaguely towards a dense part of the forest a few meters away. Monty nodded, grinning.

"Seems like our safest option."


	2. Chapter 2: Death By Snark

Sabrina leaned sat in a char in the dropship, sorting and grouping different plants and herbs into various, multicolored piles. Monty was fiddling with a series of wires and a couple of thick, silver wristbands that some of the 100 had removed. Or, more realistically, that Bellamy and his cronies had removed.

The sound of the heavy metal door to the ship creaking open made the two teens look up, eyes locked on the dark entrance. Jasper glanced, wide-eyed, at Sabrina. He had let go of the wires and was preparing to stand up.

Her fingers grazed over the small knife in her belt that she'd nicked after seeing it lying on the ground outside of Bellamy's tent (it had been nighttime, and he'd been...distracted, for lack of a better term). The last thing they needed was Murphy and his moronic followers trying to remove their wristbands.

The bitter stink of blood filled the air, and the two stepped back, catching sight of Finn and Clarke carrying a limp body that dripped dark liquid onto the metal floor.

"What the fu-" started Sabrina, stopping as Monty let out a small sound in the back of his throat, taking a step forward. Clark and Finn set Jasper down on a piece of the parachute, Sabrina flicking another light on.

She had to say, Jasper looked like shit. Not like, ugly shit, but someone-fucked-you-up-and-you're-bleeding-everywhere shit. Clarke, who already was proving herself to be a better leader than Bellamy, knelt down next to him and began dabbing gently at the hole in his chest with a once-white piece of someone's shirt. Finn crouched beside her, ripping off a piece of his already-torn tee.

Monty sat silently by his friend's head, face still even as Sabrina walked toward him and leaned down to gently grip his shoulder.

"Hey," she started quietly, avoiding looking at the gaping red spot above his heart, "We need you to keep working on communicating with the Ark. I promise you, Clarke will help Jasper, but she needs you to help us."

After a few seconds, Monty nodded, standing up slowly and making his way back towards the control box. Sabrina did the same, but walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna get fresh water. Clarke, there's a yarrow poultice in the pile of plants next to Monty. It's the green-brown one, spread it on the, uh, you know."

What was she supposed to say, anyway? _Slather that paste on the spear-hole in Jasper's chest! Smack that stuff into the fleshless cavity of his body!_

Swallowing, she moved outside, turning away from the light of the bonfire and towards the edge of the forest, fingertips grazing the hilt of her stolen knife.

God, it was stupid. A doctor with a fear of blood. She couldn't even look at Jasper's injury; being a doctor was out of the question. It didn't matter that she got a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she helped people, or that she had passed Earth Skills at the top of her class: the sight of blood made her stomach curdle, so she would be a worthless doctor.

Turning right at one of the tents on the outskirts of the campsite, she made her way towards the tarp she'd left out before Jasper and company had gone off towards Mount Weather. It'd sprinkled a bit the previous night, so there Sabrina predicted that there would be at least a little puddle of water in the canvas.

Catching sight of the black cloth strung up between two trees, Sabrina picked her way around bushes, fallen branches, and the wide redwood trees scattered throughout the area when she felt a hand close around her mouth.

Another hand clamped down on her wrist as a knife glinted in the scattered light from the fire, another person approaching.

Shaking her head violently, Sabrina bit down hard on the palm covering her mouth, screaming for help as she tasted blood.

"Ow, fuck," grunted a voice from behind her. Murphy. The hand moved to hold a second knife to her throat. "Hurry up, Bellamy," Murphy hissed, blood dripping onto her arm. Sabrina fought back the tightness in her throat as she felt warm stickiness drip down her fingertips.

"You fucking asswipe," she spat, twisting and kicking at his crotch. There was no way in hell she was going to be handled like a piece of meat, all over a stupid hunk of metal. Murphy doubled over, falling onto all fours as he clutched himself.

"Bitch," he wheezed, "Fuck you." Sabrina whirled around, holding her knife between herself and Bellamy, who was holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"We just need you to take your wristband off. We can't let the Ark keep controlling us like this. We're stronger than that. I can help you-"

"Really?" she snarked, "You wanna help me?" Her voice grew louder as she took a step forward, ignoring Murphy's gasps of pain. She'd hopefully destroyed his nuts. "You can go fuck yourself, dickwad. Fuck you."

Bellamy smirked, hand brushing over the hilt of his handgun as she suddenly grew very cold. He was a dick, but he wasn't evil. Probably.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" he drawled, sauntering towards her as she took a step back, "It's a shame it's nighttime." Sabrina struggled to keep her face emotionless, refusing to look down at his gun. She wasn't going to fucking die today. Not to-fucking-day.

But what to do? Running directly at him would be moronic; he'd be shooting at point-blank range. Running away would be her last resort, as she was probably faster, but he had that damned gun with him. Perhaps someone had heard her screaming. Yeah, that was it. Someone _must_ have heard all the noise she made when Murphy was-

Murphy hadn't been making any noise for a while.

_Murphy. _

A pair of cold, blood soaked hands wrapped themselves around her neck and wrists as he looked over her shoulder at Bellamy

"You bitch," he growled, glaring impatiently at Bellamy, "Hurry."

"I've got no rush," grinned Bellamy, "She'll take it off." Sabrina snorted, unable to contain her distaste.

"Oh, are we listing things that'll never happen?" she replied, voice overbearingly cheerful as she smiled widely, "In that case, your sister'll hug you and tell you she loves you after she finds out that you and Murphy assaulted me."

Bellamy's smile instantly melted away, lips drawing together in a thin line as he got into her face.

"Octavia is none of your business," he snarled, voice dangerously low. She'd struck a nerve, and, as she always did, would proceed to exploit it.

"Mm, so O doesn't know that you're forcing people to take their wristbands off," she mused, slapping a thoughtful expression onto her face. Bellamy's clenched jaw fed her snark; she knew pulling out his nickname for Octavia had worked. "I wonder, just wonder, what she'll think when I show her these." She tilted her neck slightly to show Bellamy the finger-shaped bruises on her jugular, watching his face slacken.

"You won't be telling her," he replied softly, pulling out a knife. Shit. The almost peaceful look on his face meant she'd taken it too far.

"Telling her what?" piped up a voice from behind her. Bellamy's eyes widened imperceptibly as he slipped the knife back into his belt. He tilted his head microscopically at Murphy, who released his chokehold on Sabrina. Wheezing, she turned around, catching sight of Finn. "You took a little longer than expected, Sabrina," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she walked next to him.

The two started slowly back towards the dropship, Sabrina's hand still on her knife as she waited for Murphy and Bellamy to attack. Finn's hand rubbed her shoulder soothingly as he leaned his lips down to her ear.

"We're in view of the others. Relax," he added evenly, smiling at another girl. Perfect. She turned around, waving cheerfully at Bellamy and Murphy as they watched her and Finn walk away. Finn snorted, holding the door open for her as she paused at the entrance.

"That was-thanks," she stuttered, suddenly unsure of what to say. He'd just saved her life, just saved her from _dying, _ from game over. What do you say to that? Finn flashed her a grin, still relaxed.

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3: Strip to Save a Life

Sabrina and Finn moved tentatively into the dropship, peering across the dimly-lit space at a moaning Jasper.

"Did it work?" she asked, kneeling down next to Clarke. The stink of diseased flesh and old blood clawed its way into her nose, making her stifle a cough. Judging by the greenish skin surrounding her poultice, the answer seemed obvious. Clarke smiled weakly.

"It stopped the bleeding, but not the infection," she replied, not unkindly. Sabrina closed her eyes, inhaling, then stopping her breath. No need to breathe in more death-fumes.

Stop. They were not death fumes. Jasper was not dying.

"We need alcohol. Or tarragon."

"Artemisia dracunculus," affirmed Monty, nodding. A frown quickly marred his soft features. "But that would take a day to find. At best." Sabrina ran a hand through her hair, which was growing oilier with each passing day. Great. All she needed now was lice, or, even worse, ringworm.

"We have one option, then, and no one's gonna like it."

It was decided that Clarke would be the one to cut away the infected flesh. Sabrina was in no mood to slice through diseased human skin, Monty was more needed at trying to set up communications to the Ark, Finn and Wells had little to no knowledge regarding medicine, and Octavia was nowhere to be found.

"You two: hold him down." Pointing to Finn and Wells, she motioned them towards a limp, twitching Jasper. As they took ahold of his limbs, Clarke placed the tip of her knife on the very top of his wound.

Averting her eyes, Sabrina looked instead at the door and concentrated on the sounds of the people outside. Just like last night, they were yelling, cheering, and chanting, most likely around Bellamy's bonfire.

Bellamy. And Murphy. Complete...scum. They were willing to hurt her, to _kill_ her, all for some stupid wristband.

She fingered the cold metal absentmindedly, wincing as Jasper began to scream. His voice echoed throughout the hollow, metal space, harsh and animalistic as Clarke jammed her knife into his-

_No. Not going to think about that. _

The door burst open, revealing Octavia, who bolted to kneel at Jasper's side.

"You're killing him!" she cried, lunging across Sabrina at Clarke-

Instinctively, Sabrina grabbed Octavia's forearm with both hands, twisting the skin in two different directions to keep her still. An Indian rub, according to one of the guards on the Ark. Good for defending yourself, especially if you're small.

As Octavia glared at her, Finn spoke up, voice strained from the effort of holding down a flailing, screaming Jasper.

"She's trying to save his life." Sabrina shot Bellamy's sister a pointed glare. Octavia's recklessness would get her into trouble, if not others. And Sabrina had no intention of letting Octavia screw up her chances of survival, let alone her friends. Dying on Earth was not an option; she was going to pass away, old and wrinkly, of age amidst technology, food, and her family on the Ark.

Clarke nodded at Finn and Wells, who held Jasper down as she dug the knife into his skin, sawing away at his flesh. Jesus Christ, that woman was incredible. Turning away, face tingling with a warmth something like embarrassment, Sabrina leaned her back against the cool metal wall, slid down to the floor, and closed her eyes.

The sounds of Jasper groaning reverberated through Sabrina's head, grating harshly against her eardrums.

"Will someone shut him up?" moaned a female voice from her right.

"Just kill him already!" chimed in a guy to her left. Scuffling noises and the sound of a blanket being thrown against the wall made her start briefly before she regained control of her panicking body. Keeping her eyes open only a sliver and her breathing silent and low, she looked towards the source of the blanket-thrower. Murphy.

"That's it, I'm ending this," he growled, pulling himself to his feet and whipping out a gleaming, silver knife from his belt.

She watched him march towards the ladder that led to Monty, Octavia, and Jasper, running through possible scenarios in her head.

Get up immediately and try to stop him? Moronic. He was at least good 50 pounds heavier than her and could easily push her aside.

Sprint past him and shut the hatch? Nope. She'd have to push the metal ladder up through the hole, and then shut and lock the heavy door itself while fending off Murphy.

Distract him and make enough noise to wake up Octavia and Monty? Plausible. Could Monty and Octavia seal the loft and keep Jasper alive for another 6 hours until morning? Hopefully. One problem: what would she do? Clarke, Finn, and Wells were out on an excursion with Bellamy and his cronies to search for antibiotics, so she'd find no help there. If only there was a way she could get into the loft…

Murphy was twenty feet away from the ladder. _Think fast, idiot._

Even though Murphy was a complete and utter evil dick, he was still a guy. And all guys have two brains: their brain, and their crotch. Yes, he'd tried to forcibly attack her and remove her wristband, but if she was going to make this work, she'd have to sell it to him 100%, then make a run for the loft. If this didn't work, well, she'd run for the forest. And try to not get killed by those goddamn grounders. Taking a deep breath, she paused for a moment, running through the plan one last time.

Slipping out from underneath her tarp, Sabrina unzipped her jacket and pulled off her cargo pants, leaving goosebumps along her stomach and legs. Jasper's groans decreased in volume as Murphy immediately looked over as she stood up, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of her bare legs.

Switching directions, he stalked towards her, eyes raking over her form. Sabrina internally rolled her eyes, confidence flaring up in her chest as he visibly relaxed, coming closer and closer. 10 feet. 5 feet. 1 foot-go!

Sprinting and screaming, she bolted towards the hatch, shooting up the ladder and frantically dragging it up after her. Immediately, Octavia was beside her, eyes bright and alert. She must have been awake all this time.

The ladder was quickly tucked away, and the heavy hatch door pushed and locked into place, Monty helping out with the last few inches. His eyes were bloodshot and baggy from staring at the fuse box for hours on end.

Sounds of a fist pummeling the metal door echoed through the dark room. Sabrina bit her lip, stifling a laugh. Octavia cracked up, face lighting up in a smile that showed all of her pearly white teeth, and Sabrina eventually did the same, Monty having already fallen asleep.

"He fell for _that_?" Octavia snorted, referring to Sabrina's brief stripping.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" retorted Sabrina, giggling. God, adrenaline was quite a drug with a high better than anything illegal on the Ark. "You saw the whole thing?" Octavia nodded, corners of her lips twitching upwards as more banging sounded on the hatch door.

"Hey. It worked," she grinned, patting Sabrina on the leg.

Perhaps one Blake wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
